


Hurts Don't It?

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Maryse beating up Ronda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Maryse puts the hurt on Ronda.Little idea given me by Supercard... so why not.





	Hurts Don't It?

Ronda isn’t sure why she’s been sent to face Maryse, she doesn’t know why Maryse has been coming at her so strongly, she just knows it hurts... it hurts a lot. Her back hits the ringpost again, Maryse not backing off, what had been meant to be a slight fight leading to a loss has turned into a shoot, she knows that. She tries to push Maryse off, screaming at the feeling of Maryse’s boot in her ribs, dragging a choked scream from her. It hurts. It hurts a lot. She’s aware, finally, of Maryse backing off, just long enough to kick her one more time then take the pin. 

“Hurts... don’t it?”

Maryse’s voice is rough even as she leans closer. 

“Next time you break a girl, remember this.”


End file.
